The Friendship ABC's
by CreeperKiller55
Summary: Sky and Squid are now officially friends. Here are the official ABC's centered around their friendship! 30th story special.


**A/N: Hey, peoplez! In celebration of my thirtieth story on FanFiction, I wrote this one shot in honor of Sky and Squid's friendship in real life.**

**I recently found that out and I was like, "IDEA!" so I did a ABC's thing again.**

**Enjoy!**

_**The Friendship ABC's**_

**A is for Argument**

"No, _budder _is better!" Sky says.

"No way, parties are _way _better, and _butter _isn't even the name of the thing!" Squid protests.

"Why don't you guys make a Budder Party?" Deadlox and Stampy ask from the kitchen.

**B is for Bail**

On a Halloween night, Sky is seen teepee-ing a house, Squid looks out the window.

"Mate, ballistic is in my name. Why would you forget to tell me about this?"

The two are soon seen throwing toilet paper all over the house.

"Wait, you do realize this is _our _house, right?" Sky suddenly asks.

"Let's bail"

**C is for Cat**

"Hey, Sky! I got a new pet!"

"What is it?"

"It's a cat!"

Squid holds up a cat, which is none other than Stampy Cat himself.

"Squid put me down before I literally claw you to death"

**D is for Derp**

Sky and Squid are sitting on the couch, staring at the TV with cross-eyes.

Sky blinks and sighs in frustration.

"Darn it, you win this round TV!"

**E is for Evergreen**

It's December and Squid and Sky are in charge of getting the tree.

"It's a spruce tree, right?" Sky asks.

"No, it's a Evergreen!"

"What the Nether is an Evergreen?"

Squid face palms.

**F is for Fools**

"Dude, look over there" Sky whispers.

There, was a single go-er, sorry _budder _nugget.

"Let's get it" Squid replied, they go for it but end up smashing into each other.

Meanwhile, RainbowPartyBash and Dawnables are watching and snickering.

"Those adorable idiots…"

**G is for Grief**

"What in the Nether did you do that for?" Salem asks, standing next to Mitch who was watching their house burn down.

"For the LOLZ, Salem!" Squid replied.

"You're spending too much time with Adam…" Mitch states.

**H is for Hi**

"Hi!" Sky says cheerfully.

"Hi!" Squid responds.

"Hello!"

"Bonjour!"

"Guten tag!"

"This is getting us nowhere"

"I know…"

**I is for Ian**

Sky and Squid watch as Ssundee goes completely crazy.

"HEY! WHO WANNA EAT MAH CAKE?! I WASHED IT IN THE LATRINES!"

"Is he like this everyday?" Squid asks.

"No, took his glasses" Sky stifles a chuckle as Dan tries to get his eyes covered again.

**J is for Jelly**

"PEANUT BUDDER JELLY TIME!" Sky screeched as he carried a few butter ingots and Squid carried jelly.

Squid trips and sends the jelly flying towards Sky, in response he gets hit in the face with a load of jelly.

Squid laughs at his mistake, the two soon burst into laughter, sitting on the floor while Amy and Jerome are watching.

"They kinda remind me of Bashur…" Jerome says.

**K is for Kill**

As the count down for the Hunger Games death match decreases to one, Squid and Sky are the only ones in the center.

They look around for a bit, shrug and leave the game.

They were to evenly matched to kill each other.

**L for Lee**

Lee walked into the room with TrueMU with him.

They got pelted in the pace with pies though. Well, Jason got a piece of stone in his face, cracking his visor.

Lee gasps dramatically.

"Doing this to a young child! How cruel!"

"Lee, we know you're fifteen"

**M is for Mine**

Squid and Sky both had their grips on a cake.

"It's mine!"

"No, my best friend is the one who eats cake, _I _should have it!"

"Then I'm not your best friend?" they let go of the cake.

"Of course you are mate" they hug.

Stampy comes into the room upon hearing his name and notices the cake.

He takes it and leaves.

"It's mine…"

**N is for Nutrition**

Squid was munching on a piece of bread, then Sky came into the room.

"Dude, that's full of carbohydrates!"

"So?"

"Too much will give you cancer"

"How do you know?"

"I get all my facts from MunchingBrotato, that's how"

**O is for Octopus**

"You remind me of an octopus" Sky says, quite randomly.

"No shiz, Sherlock"

**P is for Poop**

"I pooped in the supermarket once…" Sky states.

"Really?"

"I think it was Tyler actually"

**Q is for Quadruple**

"Hi" Sky and Squid say in unison.

"Jinx!" they yell.

"Double! Triple! Quadruple!" they pause.

"What's the next unit after that?" Sky asks.

"Quant?"

**R is for Racecar**

"Hey, did you know that racecar spelt backwards is racecar?" Sky asks, with a grin on his face.

"So is Anna…" Squid says, while watching a movie called Frozen out of complete boredom.

**S is for Sedimentary**

Squid picked up a rock and showed it to Sky, he grinned.

"It's a sedimentary rock!"

"How did you know?"

"I spent my childhood on a farm. Me and my sister went mining, soon my brother joined"

"That's cool"

"You learn something new everyday"

**T is for Trust**

"Squid coach me!" Sky yells, but Squid doesn't hear.

Sky jumps off the cliff and Squid is still munching on a baked potato.

**SkythekidRS hit the ground too hard**

Squid and Sky laughed their heads off.

That was a trust _fail._

**U is for Uhhh…**

"Sky, what's 2+2?" Squid asks, jokingly.

"Uhhh…"

_Five minutes later…_

"Uhhhh…"

_Ten minutes later…_

"Uhhhh…"

_Twenty minutes later…_

"Uhhhh…"

"It's four"

**V is for Vines**

"I hate ladder parkour!" Sky and Squid groaned in unison.

"Technically it's _vine _parkour" Sky corrects.

"Yeah, but they're _way _harder!"

"Why, Bodil, why?"

**W is for Way**

"Get the buck outta my way!" Sky screams at the car in front of him.

"Let me," Squid clears his throat and pokes his head out the window, "Hey! It's green you idiot!"

"Squid, Sky is that you?" Stampy asks.

**X is for Xylophone**

"You can play the xylophone?" Sky asks.

"Duh, I can also play the Vibraphone and the Marimba"

**Y is for Yolo**

"That looks dangerous" Squid says, looking at the cliff below him, at the bottom there was a small pool of water.

"Life is dangerous! YOLO!" Sky jumps.

**SkythekidRS hit the ground too hard**

**Z is for Zebra**

"They're so stripy…" Sky says, staring at a zebra.

"I know right" Squid agrees.

"Guys, that's a llama" Lee interrupts.

"Oh…"


End file.
